phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
for July 2011 Nomination #1 Did you know... The episode Atlantis is the shortest episode made to date with run time of 9 minutes and 13 seconds counting the credits. Support # never knew that. now i'm gonna try to look at the time more often and find a shorter one!Doofinc 00:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # never notice that # coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool # I didn't noticed that and I have seen every episode more than 5 times. User: Trolypac # wow!!Alexandru098 13:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Already knew. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 00:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # Me too. I read that before on another page. 09:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Nomination #2 Did you know... ...that "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" is the only episode where Phineas never once directly interacts with Ferb? Support # cool! never noticed that before! i support this. ~Agent F # Now that i think of it, that's kinda unusual. You've got my vote!!!Phinbellafan 16:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Phinbellafan # This is a very interesting fact. Jertyuiop 16:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Nomination #3 Did you know... the list of the theme song plans appeared in episode Last Train to Bustville? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # It's a simple thing, everyone noticed that. User: Trolypac # Already aware of that. KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # The only way we would not know that is if we hadn't seen the episode or if we weren't paying attention while watching it, so it's not a good 'did you know'. Jertyuiop 16:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Comment #If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Nomination #4 Did you know... ...that if Isabella was a superhero, she would want to possess the powers of rainbows, unicorns, and sweetness and be called "The Rainbow"? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # I already knew that. Ferbet 13:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # It's a simple thing, everyone noticed that. User: Trolypac # Already aware of that. KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # Whoops i already knew that. Ferb Fletcher "But you can call him agent F." 2:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC +7) # Whoever has watched Out of Toon, knows this already. Millermayan 16:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) # The only way we would not know that is if we hadn't seen the episode or if we weren't paying attention while watching it, so it's not a good 'did you know'. Jertyuiop 16:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Nomination #5 Did you know... ...that the actors of Indonesian voice of Phineas, Ferb and friends is unknown yet? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here.